Hyp
'''Hyp', originally voiced by Whit Hertford and later by Michael Kelley, is a character in ''The Land Before Time'' films and TV series,. He is an adolescent Hypsilophodon, and first appears in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. Due to insecurities about his family life, he tends to bully younger children, especially the main characters of the series, in order to feel stronger and braver, and because of this he serves as the primary antagonist of the film. He reappears in the TV episode "The Great Egg Adventure", and although he was reformed at the end of the third film, he returns to his bullying nature in this episode, but is once again reformed at the end. Character Role in the series Hyp is an adolescent Hypsilophodon who lives in the Great Valley with an unnamed father (whereas, Hyp seems to have no mother). He would frequently bully other dinosaur children, with his favourite victims being the main characters Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. He first appears alongside his two friends Mutt and Nod, in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, while interrupting a game Littlefoot and the others are playing, and taunts them for their smaller size. Later he explains in song that he believes that being older than Littlefoot gives him the right to be mean to them. Upon being reminded by Littlefoot and Cera that although he currently larger than them, they will be the larger ones when they are grown up, Hyp's hatred towards them is only intensified. During the water shortage that follows, Hyp schemes to hoard all available water he finds for himself (and, to a lesser extent, Mutt and Nod). He tries unsuccessfully to stop the main characters from telling the grown-ups about a pond they have found, and, after it is discovered that rocks are blocking the Thundering Falls' origin point in the Mysterious Beyond, Hyp convinces Mutt and Nod to accompany him to head there and be the first to drink from it. In the Mysterious Beyond, Hyp almost dies when he jumps into what he thinks is water but is actually a tar pit. Mutt and Nod prove incapable of assisting him, but Littlefoot and the others arrive and save him by pulling him out. After this, Hyp softens towards his former victims and even assists them in defeating a pack of Fast Biters that attack them. Hyp and his lackeys later appear in the TV series episode, The Great Egg Adventure. In this episode, the trio follow Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper to a nest of Fast Biter eggs in a cave surrounded by tunnels branching from the Great Valley to the Mysterious Beyond. With Littlefoot's insistance, Hyp, Mutt and Nod help to move the eggs to a region in the Mysterious Beyond far enough away from the Great Valley that the risk of the Fast Biters finding their way into the valley is comfortably reduced. Hyp is initially depicted as having somewhat reverted to his former irritable state, although as he assists Littlefoot and the others he gradually softens once again. Personality Hyp is depicted as an abusive bully with antisocial tendencies. His anger at the notion of Littlefoot being bigger than him when they both grow up suggests he is insecure about being of a small species. His strict and authoritative father is also implied to be a factor in his bad behaviour. Regardless of his tendency towards bullying, Hyp is capable of being helpful and considerate, if not somewhat edgy. Although Hyp is the most intelligent member of his gang, it is implied that he is still somewhat naive. He says at one point in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving he intends to prevent Littlefoot and the others from ever growing up, suggesting that he intends to kill them. However, when explaining his intentions to Mutt and Nod after they fail to catch the drift, he states that he merely intends to hurt them, implying that he assumes he can beat the children up badly enough to stunt their growth. Character Development ".]] Hyp's character design was modified in "The Great Egg Adventure". In "The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving", the character is coloured a cold, stoney gray, and drawn with a large jutting chin and a lantern jaw, deep frown lines and dark eye bags, evidently so as to appear bitter and intimidating. In "The Great Egg Adventure", he is coloured a warmer shade of gray, and has smoother facial features, possibly to reflect the character's slight change in attitude. Trivia *His name is spelled "Hip" in the Land Before Time book, We Did It Together. Category:Twofooters Category:Villains Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Dinosaurs Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Former Antagonists